Many biochemical processes are carried out on the basis of mixing different liquids. The liquids are generally mixed in a mixing chamber.
For example, document WO 2007066783 describes a microchip which comprises a mixing chamber. The mixing chamber contains particles which are moved under the effect of a centrifugal force.
The publication “Batch-mode mixing on centrifugal microfluidic platforms”, Grumann et al., The Royal Society of Chemistry, 2005, describes a plate having a plurality of mixing chambers. The mixing chambers are filled with magnetic particles. The magnetic particles are moved to and fro by means of permanent magnets, which are arranged along a circular path, so as to mix liquids in the mixing chambers whilst the plate rotates.